Alien Metron
are aliens from the TV series Ultraseven. They appeared in episode 8. Most of their kind are cruel beings, but a few friendly people from Metron are known to exist as well. Subtitles: * *Ultraman Max: History Ultraseven Throughout a city district many outbreaks of violence occurred without warning from innocent people. After one of the violent men mysteriously died, the Ultra Garrison was to investigate the matter. During this time Dan Moroboshi encountered a truck that tried to run him over him, but found it had no driver. He was contacted by the Alien Metron telepathically, who told Dan that he knew he was Ultraseven in disguise. After two Ultra Garrison members became violent, they assumed the cigarettes might be responsible. After breaking one open they found a red substance inside, not native to Earth. During some reconnaissance work the Ultra Garrison traced a cigarette supplier to an abandoned warehouse. Dan went in to find the strange man in black and found his true form of Alien Metron, who acted like a friendly alien. However, when Dan managed to see pass his deception Alien Metron attempted to flee in his spaceship. The Ultra Garrison was quick to respond and managed to bring down Alien Metron's ship even when it split in half with Dan turning into Ultraseven and his adversary escaping the first destroyed attack. After a short fight Ultraseven proved more maneuverable and managed to cut Alien Metron in half while he was in midair with the Eye Slugger and finished him with the Emerium Ray. Trivia *Alien Metron's design is based primarily off of a variety of aquatic shellfish all over Japan. He resembles a whale if he was lying on his back. *Alien Metron's head originally arrived on set unpainted, so color was quickly applied minutes before shooting began. *Alien Metron is named after the "Metro Subway" in Tokyo as Metron's actions and strategy were mostly conducted "underground" (without the knowledge of humanity or the Ultra Garrison). *The battle at sunset between Ultraseven and Alien Metron was shot at the same time with Ultraseven's battle against Alien Spell. *Though completely destroyed by Ultraseven in the main continuity, this Alien Metron reappears in the Ultraman Max continuity and is said to have only been "greatly injured" by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger and NOT hit with the Emerium Ray. This does explain how he is never shown completely exploding, just suffering an explosion to the top of his spine. *Alien Metron's appearance began a tradition of associating him with meeting the protagonist over a drink, usually with a coffee table between them. *He was seen in the [(Game)|Ultraseven [SNES game]] and the arcade game Ultra Toukun Densetsu in the second stage. *The TNT Dub of Ultraseven refers to Alien Metron's homeworld as the Planet Kierlon. *Alien Metron and Ultraseven made special guess appearances in the wrestling tournament known as "DDT Expo - progress and harmony of pro wrestling", wrestling each other in the third round. Ultraman Ace Alien Metron reappeared in episodes 7 and 8 of the series Ultraman Ace, as the son of the original Alien Metron: A large planet known as Goron was detected far out in space, and would destroy the Earth in seven days. It was sent by Metron Seijin Jr., who later emerged from the ground near the TAC HQ, and began destroying the nearby buildings. Before TAC could act, it disappeared into thin air. Unknown to the rest of the crew, Metron Jr. reappeared in the HQ, and attacked a woman known as Maya who worked for TAC with his finger bolts. He then entered her body, and used it as a disguise. Maya ran out of her room and planted a bomb exploding a sector in TAC, Maya changed back into Metron. Hokuto found Metron Jr. inside the HQ later, and shot it in the arm. Metron Jr. ran off to Maya's room, and changed back into her. Hokuto at first was confused, but then saw she had a wound on her arm as well. He knew she was really Metron Jr., but before he could act, the newest Chouju, Doragory, mysteriously appeared in a forest nearby. It was making its way toward the HQ, and TAC was deployed to stop it. Doragory easily withstood the attack, and fought back with his deadly flames. Hokuto and Minami merged and became Ultraman Ace, who began to fight with the new Chouju. During all this, Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC, and destroyed most of their machines, as well some of the staff. This way, they could not use any weapons to destroy Planet Goron. The fight lasted a long time before Ace used the Ace Barrier, which took up significant energy, but managed to send Doragory into another dimension. However, Metron Jr. was back in human form, and persuaded a TAC member to take him to the control centre where the main weapon for destroying the planet was held. But Minami and Hokuto managed to expose Metron Jr. to the others, and were able to chase it outside, where the entire TAC crew shot it to the ground. But Metron Jr. was not dead, as it then assumed its gigantic sized form! It attacked TAC while, in another dimension, Yapool brought Doragory back to the Earth to fight, revealing Metron Jr. was helping Yapool. Minami and Hokuto had no choice but to become Ultraman Ace again. Ace fought both Doragory and Metron Jr. at the same time, but was soon being knocked back and forth by both. Things only got worse when the monster Muruchi suddenly appeared without warning! Muruchi joined in on the fray and attacked Ace as well. Against three foes; a Monster, a Choju, and a Seijin, all hope for victory seemed lost. Muruchi then charged at Ace, who was able to leap over him. Muruchi accidentally rammed into Doragory, who grew angry and instantly started beating Muruchi to the ground. It then used its immense strength to tear Muruchi's lower jaw off, as well as the flesh from his jaw to his belly. Muruchi screamed in agony as Doragory continued his onslaught by tearing off his left leg. Muruchi then grew silent as Ace attacked Doragory from behind. But it was pointless, as Metron Jr. and Doragory soon gained the upper hand once again. Ace had no choice but to use the Ace Barrier again, this time sending both to another dimension by splitting in two. However, Metron Jr. soon returned to Earth, encased in a blue orb. He was found by two TAC members, who saw him resting. Going against their commander's wishes, they attacked it. Metron Jr. was unfazed by the attack, but soon woke up. Metron Jr. attacked both the ground crew and the aircraft with its destructive flashes. After sending their aircraft to the ground, it disappeared. It later reappeared when Doragory returned to the Earth from the other dimension, as the missile for destroying the meteor was nearing its launch. TAC attacked both with all of their might until Minami and Hokuto were able to merge into Ultraman Ace one last time. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched, and it eventually destroyed the meteor. However, Ace was still too weak to fight off both Metron Jr. and Doragory. He used the majority of his energy to attack Metron Jr. with the Ultra Guillotine, a cutting move that sliced Metron Jr. in half right down the middle, ending his attack on the Earth. Trivia *This suit of Alien Metron Jr. is different from the other suits. A difference can be seen clearly as the head has a "mouth". **Furthermore, some sources claim the suit to be modified from Ultraman's due to their similar texture. *Metron Jr. was the second example of the an alien that came to opppose an Ultra after his father was killed on Earth. The first would be Alien Baltan Jr. *Although the newer suits are different suits from the first one,They were just more modern versions of the first one, This one had a mouth and non-yellow lights. *Aside from his disguised form, Metron Jr. never speaks, but instead makes a low growling noise. *Metron Jr. is also refered to as "Metron II". *Alien Metron Jr. was seen in one of the flashbacks of Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. *Although not physically seen, Alien Metron Jr. was one of the monsters who made up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Heisei Ultraseven This alien re-appeared in an Ultraseven 1994 TV Special - Ultraseven the Ground of the Earth Aliens. Ultraseven is first seen battling an Alien Metron in space defeating him with his Wide Shot. Later on Earth the same Metron's son and daughter attempted to take over the Earth. They kidnapped a researcher forcing him to build a device for them before they were confronted by the Ultra Garrison and Dan. After being trounced by Dan, and the scientist escaping, the two dropped their disguises. While the daughter was killed the son took giant size and fought Seven with his beast Dinosaur. Alien Metron used the device to cover the sky in clouds, cutting Ultraseven of from the sun and limiting his energy supply. The two began to trounce Ultraseven until his old friend from his days in the Ultra garrison took a jet and cleared the sky for him. Seven then proceeded to destroy the two ending their threat to mankind. Trivia *The Metrons' human form and their gear may have inspired the Xialiens of Godzilla: Final Wars. *One of the two Metron's human disguise was played by Kamui Kyoji, who later played Leader Suwa, Yuki Kisaragi's former colleague, in EVOLUTION series. Ultraman Max The original Alien Metron reappeared in the series Ultraman Max episode 24. He appeared with a scar that traveled down his body from his front to his back. Violent outbreaks have been occurring in a city when people answer their cellphones. It is related to a similar incident 40 years ago when people would become violent after smoking cigarettes. Detective Narasaki is put on the case to track down the cause, along with DASH. Kaito eventually spots a suspicious old man, and follows him until he finds a cell phone on the ground. After answering it, he finds himself falling under the control of the violence wave, and notices the old man approaching him. The old man explains that he is not of his planet, and deduces Kaito's identity as Ultraman Max. After a run in with the detective, who seems to have met Alien Metron in the past, he escapes, with Kaito following close behind. Narasaki tells Mizuki about an alien that his father treated 40 years ago for a large cut down his middle (possibly given to him by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger). Narasaki believes Metron to not be evil, just angry that his town has changed. Alien Metron takes Kaito back to his warehouse, where he tells him that he has been studying Earth for 40 years, and intends to leave soon. He theorizes that mankind will eventually destroy itself, and he was just speeding up the inevitable. After beating Kaito in a round of rock-paper-scissors, Metron turns into his giant form, and begins jumping around. Ultraman Max appears, expecting a fight, but Metron merely bids him farewell before his spaceship arrives. He then transforms into a ball of light and boards the ship, leaving the Earth. Trivia *To further cement him as a survivor from Ultraseven's Eye Slugger attack, a huge scar lining was shown visible on his face. *This episode was later featured in episode 50 of Ultraman Retsuden, "Resurrection of Metron! The Untargeted City!!". Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey An Alien Metron appeared in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This alien was also a Reionics. Alien Metron was another Reionics taking part in the battle but he would soon find himself face to face with Reimon Burst Mode and Reionic Burst Gomora. He sent Doragory after him and the fight was on but Gomora's new found power was far too great. In the end, Doragory was badly hurt by the Super Oscillatory Wave, hurting Metron through the link. Metron had no choice but to recall Doragory, both to save his kaiju and himself. However, Reimon wouldn’t allow it and assaulted the alien as Rei watched helplessly from within the power mad entity. Metron found himself pinned down by Reimon, begging for mercy but Reimon knew none in Burst Mode and merely kept the attack. However, luckily for Metron, something drew Reimon's attention in the wilderness, causing him to leave the alien alive, much to Metron’s relief. However, Metron was not one to forgive and forget. He found the Pendragon and monitored through the windows, seeing what was happening with interest before entering the vessel and asking Rei if he remembered him. Metron was unhappy and taunted Rei, nearly triggering another Reimon Burst Mode transformation. Metron teleported to await his challenge, sitting at a table with a drink but the Pendragon launched into the sky, much to Metron’s annoyance. To stop their escape, Metron sent out Vakishim. Finally, Reimon summoned Reionic Burst Gomora into the fight, giving Metron his chance at revenge. While Vakishim was strong enough to put up a good fight, Gomora's power was too great and he drove his horn into the Chouju, killing him with the Super Oscillatory Wave. With Vakishim’s demise, Metron was killed as well, as were the rules of the Reionics Battle. Trivia *Voice actor: Osamu Ryutani Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie .]] This alien reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. He was one of the spirits floating around in the Monster Graveyard. When Ultraman Belial used the Plasma Spark to revive them. Metron's spirit can be first seen emanating to the Spark along with Arstron, Fire Golza, Roberuga II, King Pandon, and Gudon. He was one of the evil Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Eleking, Banpira, King Joe Black, Alien Guts, Verokron, Doragory, Fire Golza, Pandon, and Nova to take on Ultraseven. He was destroyed by Ultraseven's Wide Shot. Trivia *Alien Metron was one of the aliens and monsters to make up Beryudora's right horn. Ultraman Ginga Alien Metron participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. In episode 7, Alien Metron along with many other kaiju and aliens are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S is an Alien Metron that appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Originally a chemist hired by Exceller to turn humans rogue, he defected and adopted the human form Ultraman Orb Data |-| Stitched= :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 50 m *Weight: 120 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Metron :;Powers and Weapons *Radio Waves: Alien Metron can emit radio waves that makes humans extremely violent and sometimes die shortly after. These radio waves are emitted by red devices small enough to fit into cigarettes. *Telepathy: Alien Metron has telepathy that allows him to possess vehicles and communicate with others from far away. *Human Disguise: Alien Metron can disguise himself as a human. *Growth: Alien Metron can grow from human size to around Ultraseven's. *Spliting Space Ship: Alien Metron has a space ship that can amplify the radio waves in his devices. This ship can also split vertically in half and act as two separate ships and use flashes that act like weak EMPs. *Energy Sphere: Alien Metron can turn himself into a blue energy ball in order to go into a space ship. *Fire Balls: Although not seen in the show, Alien Metron can fire moderate strength fire balls. It is seen in the Ultraseven SNES game. ::;Ultra Galaxy NEO *Battle Nizer: Alien Metron has a Battle Nizer identical to Reimon's. The monsters he uses to summon are Doragory and Vakishim. Alien Metron Human Disguise 001.png|Human Disguise Alien Metron Spliting Space Ship.png|Spliting Space Ship Alien Metron Energy Ball.png|Energy Ball Reionyx Alien Metron.png|Battle Nizer - Jr.= Alien Metron Jr. :;Stats *Height: 2.2 ~ 55 m *Weight: 140 kg ~ 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Metron :;Powers and Weapons *Possession: Metron Jr. can enter the bodies of humans and will be able to control them completely. Metron Jr. can also switch between his normal form and human form at will. *Teleportation: Metron Jr. can disappear into thin air, and reappear at will. It's also a nifty way of teleporting. *Finger Bolts: Metron Jr. can emit blue, electric energy bolts from the tips of his fingers. Can stun a humans and knock them unconscious. Not very powerful though. *Destructive Light: Metron Jr.'s fingers can emit powerful flashes of light that can cause small explosions. Not very powerful. *Energy Sphere: Metron Jr. can incase himself in a large, blue orb in order to rest and regain his strength. Metron Possession.png|Possession Metronbolts.gif|Finger Bolts Ace_sEpilepsy.gif|Destructive Light Metron Jr. Blue Orb.png|Energy Sphere - Tarude= Alien Metron Tarude (Round Launcher) :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 50 m *Weight: 120 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Metron :;Powers and Weapons *Hallucinogenic Cigarettes: Although only planned, it is likely that Tarude has his own supply of it, considering that should the plan approved, he would have carried the act quickly. *Kaiju Cards: Shared with other Planet Invasion Union members, Tarude is also in possession of Kaiju Cards, despite never shown to use them except in poker. *Saucer: Tarude and the Planet Invasion Union's main transportation is a conjoined saucer, which was the same model as his race's first generation. The saucer itself has a dimensional distortion machine that traps its victims within a distortion of space time continuum, although it is revealed to have a malfunction, as SSP and Shibukawa used it to escape. Once Tarude had the entire saucer in his possession, it demonstrated the ability to autopilot, warping its original pilot and firing lasers on its own, *Size Change: As with his brethren, Tarude can change his size from human to giant proportions. * : Tarude can equip himself with hand-mounted gatling guns on both his hands. ** : Tarude uses the Round Launchers to shoot the enemy at rapid succession. *Size Change: As with all Alien Metron, Tarude can change his size to giant should he needed. * |Jashin Ken}}: Juggler's combat katana, briefly stolen by Tarude before Juggler regains it after the alien's death. image saucer.jpeg|Saucer Tarude_Warp.jpeg|Warp Alien_Metron_Round_Launcher.jpg|Round Launcher RoundLauncher.png|Shooting Barrage Tarude_and_Jashinken.jpg|Serpent-Hearted Blade }} Other Media Ultra Super Fight In an episode of Ultra Super Fight, it is shown that an Alien Pegassa is abusing a Metron by whipping him with a chain. Despite Metron's pleas for forgiveness and for the punishment to stop, Pegassa continues until Metron grabs hold of the chain, pulling it from Pegassa and turning the tables. Metron carries out a similar punishment on Pegassa until he gets bored, and binds Pegassa's hands together with the chain. ]] In another episode, Metron (possibly the same one) is smoking a large cigar and drinking coffee in a field when Pandon comes by. Interested by the tobacco, Pandon wants Metron's cigar, and begs Metron to give him one under the guise of trying to make him stop smoking. Metron pushes Pandon away. Pandon kicks Metron over, and he drops the cigar, which Pandon quickly grabs. The two squabble over the tobacco until Metron throws the coffee table at Pandon, knocking him over. Metron grabs and throws Pandon around, and Pandon responds by punching the Alien. Metron eventually steps on Pandon's tail, but Pandon jabs Metron with a stick, then throws him down a bank, knocking Metron unconscious and allowing a now-ecstatic Pandon to take what's left of Metron's tobacco. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Two Alien Metron will appear as and in the new game. Subtitles: *Meld: *Destroi: DINO-TANK Hunting An Alien Metron, along with an Alien Babarue and Alien Zarab, was one of the first team of aliens to try to take down Dinosaur Tank. After firing their weapons, proving to be ineffective against Dino-Tank, the three were swatted away by Dinosaur Tank's tail, therefore eliminating them from the competition. 20130917182355efb.jpg|Alien Metron Destroi Alien Metron Meld Mega Monster Rush.png|Alien Metron Meld New Ultraman Retsuden Alien Metron Jr. makes an appearence in episode 8 as Alien Valky's reference to Doragory in Ultraman Ace. Gallery Ultraseven Ultrsvn_Aln_Mtrn.png|Alien Metron in Ultraseven Alien-Metron 0.jpg Alien_Metron_(U).png METRON.jpg Alien Metron v Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Alien Metron Ultraman Ace Alien Metron Jr (II) U.png|Alien Metron in Ultraman Ace 173785957201306151610572394398859186_048.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186_015.jpg Alien Metron Jr (II) UU.png Alien Metron Jr..png Alien Metron Jr (II).png Metron Jr. Possession.png Poor_Metron.gif|Ultraman Ace kills Metron Jr. with the Vertical Guillotine Heisei Ultraseven Metron4.jpg|Alien Metron and Dinosaur vs. Ultraseven METRON-DINOSAUR.png vlcsnap-2019-06-19-21h36m39s65.png Ultraman Max Alien_Metron_Human_Disguise.png|Human Disguise in Ultraman Max Alien Metron Max.png Alien Metron Max I.png Alien Metron Max II.png Alien Metron Max III.png Max vs Metron.jpg Alien Metron Max v Ultraman Max I.png Alien Metron test.m78.fbit.biz.png Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Metron Galaxy.png Alien Metron Galaxy I.png Alien Metron Galaxy II.png Metron_flips_a_table!.gif|Metron flipping his coffee table Reionyx Alien Metron.png Metrony demisey.JPG|Alien Metron's defeat in Ultra Galaxy Legends Reimon_burst_v_Alien_Metron.png Alien Metron movie I.png Alien Metron movie.png Alien Metron movie II.png Metron_Reionics_render.png Betray.png Others Alien Metron old pic.png Alien Metron pic.png Alien Metron Pic I.png Alien_Metron_Legends_pic.png A3505.jpg.jpg|Alien Metron, Eleking, Alien Icarus, & Alien Godola seen in a commerical after Episode 35 of Ultraman Ace Image4.jpeg|X-Plus 25 cm Alien Metron ver.1 image metron.jpeg|X-Plus 25 cm Alien Metron ver.2 image metron jr.jpeg|X-Plus 25 cm Alien Metron Jr. Ultra Monster Orb Alien Metron Round Launcher.jpeg|Ultra Monster Orb Alien Metron Round Launcher Metron Stage Show.png|Metron in the Stage Show d0038448_520ffc8119600.jpg d0038448_520ffc81c1d67.jpg Metron sprites.png|Multiple Alien Metron in Ultraman Club: Tatakae Ultraman Kyoudai Screenshot (152).png|Alien Metron in Jiro Kuwata's manga adaption of Ultraseven ja:メトロン星人 id:Alien Metron Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Reionics Category:Beryudora's Right Horn Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Yapool's agents Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Left Arm